


Sealed With A Kiss

by Tilly_Madison



Category: DemonDirection, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Demon Niall Horan, Demon Zayn Malik, Demons, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, First Kiss, Innocent Harry, M/M, Smut, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, making a deal with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been having dreams about a boy, every night since he turned sixteen and everytime he has opened his eyes in the past the boy has disappeared.<br/>But now he is awake, the boy is here and he has a deal to make with the innocent Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by a friend of mine to write a submissive Harry fic and this is what came of it. I hope this is okay.

Harry lay back on his bed, headphones covering his ears and blasting out loud and unintelligible songs. Lying there he could feel the heat coming from next to him, something that leaked a black fire so hot that he couldn’t ignore it. But that’s all he could do because there was never anything there, it sometimes felt like the fire was covering his skin and running along it, with its fiery touch. His breath constantly hitching, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth getting dryer and he could never stop himself from getting hard from a touch that wasn’t even there. 

Not matter where he stayed every night he would feel the touch and he had been in enough embarrassing situations because of it. People assuming it was them that were causing all these reactions in Harry and being more than willing to help him with it, the thought of anyone touching him made him sick. 

It had been exactly three months since this had started happening, the day of his sixteenth birthday being the first night and at first it hadn’t bothered Harry all that much. They had happened mainly in his sleep where he would find himself pinned under a beautiful boy, with eyes as dark as night and pointy little teeth. It hadn’t bothered Harry at all that he had been fantasising about a boy, let alone one that looked the way this one did. It just seemed to be something Harry liked and he had to be honest that it had stopped him from getting close to other people.

While laying in his bed he could feel the heat move from just being beside him and the smell of hot earth and still summer air, filled his senses. He didn’t dare open his eyes because the last few times it had caused him to be left hard and alone. 

The warmth slide down from his temple to his jaw, the heat of it causing him to let out a gentle breath and a hiss at the uncomfortable heat. What felt like a hand seemed to pull the headphones from his ears and drop them loudly on the bed next to him, but still Harry kept his eyes firmly closed and his body reasonably still. The smell seemed to get stronger as a much larger source of the heat neared his face and puffs of dry air covered his face, something completely different to every other time. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to open his eyes the slightest bit. He heard the whisper of words against his ear, “Open your eyes Harry.” 

The voice was every bit as sweet as it was dangerous, the pitch sounding like the innocence Harry still had but the words leaving no room for change and a sort of superiority that Harry found himself liking so much more than he should for a sixteen year old teenage boy. He could see the voice fitting perfectly with the boy from his dreams.  
Finally opening his eyes and blinking a few times, he saw the face of the boy from his dreams. But there was something so different about him, his face held the same dangerous smirk and the boys eyes were two deep pits of unfeeling black. Frowning softly and feeling the boys hand clench tighter on his jaw, he went loose and compliant under the boys fixed stare. Watching the boys tongue flick out and lick over his own lips, the points of his teeth flashing in the low light of the room. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this Harry. For a very long time.” His voice lower than before and his eyes somehow getting darker than Harry felt was even possible; showing just how much danger Harry had got himself into.

Harry flinched slightly when the boy dragged his hand up under his chin, tipping it up so he was forced to look him in the eyes and see exactly what he had been dreaming about. A low whine left his lips, he should had forced himself to open his eyes all those months ago and never let it get to this point. The eyes searched him, as if looking for something, checking to make sure something was still there. 

Letting out the shakiest breath of the night, he felt the other hand clutch the other side of his face to keep it in place and the boys lips to turn up, obviously finding what he had been looking for. The smile so wide he could see every single one of the boys pointed teeth and he shuddered, but his eyes never left his face.  
Watching as the boy above him closed his eyes and sucked in a lungful of air, almost like he was scenting it like a dog and liking what ever he smelt.  
“Tell me Harry, do you like the dreams you have of me?” The boy whispered, while pushing himself up and on top of Harry.

Harry nodded slowly and wiggled underneath the boy, noticing that the boy frowned down at him. Whispering, “Yes I like them.” And causing the boy to smile.  
The boy liked his lips and leaned in closer, his body pressing down on Harrys. His hands sliding down Harrys arms and grabbing a tight hold of his wrists; forcing them up above his head and being pinned down. “Do you like it when I do this to you?” he growled into Harrys ear and grinding his hips down against Harrys. 

Sucking in a deep breath at the words and forcing himself to try and not buck up against the boy sat on his lap. He closed his eyes and thought back to the dream from the night before, it was almost the same as this one. But Louis hadn’t been on top of him but rather resting in the wide v of Harrys legs. “Yes I like this.” He hissed out slowly, shifting ever so slightly under the boy. 

He listened as the boy made a very pleased noise in the back of his throat, moved off of Harry and forced his legs up and out. Taking the same position as he had from the dream the night before and cooing darkly in Harrys ear, “But you like this so much more.” And Harry knew he didn’t need to answer him because he already knew; the smirk in his voice so obvious.

Harry groaned and bucked up against the boys body, even though he was completely petrified and turned on. Two things he was sure could not happen at the same time. Licking his lips and finally deciding he would have to ask why this was happening, because he had worked out now that this boy wasn’t human and that he wasn’t going to get away completely unharmed. 

“Tell me Harry.” The boys voice broke his line of thought and he focused completely on the boy again, “Have you let anyone else hold you down like this? Have you held anyone down like this?” his voice trying to be calm and not show what would happen if Harry either lied or said yes to the questions. Shaking his head quickly and watching the face light up. “That’s so good Harry. That makes me so happy.” He whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Harrys ear and forcing a shiver down his back. “It makes me so happy that you waited just for me. You did that didn’t you?” the boys lips were still ghosting against Harrys ear and waiting for Harry to speak. 

“Yes waited for you. Didn’t want anyone else to touch me like this.” Harry whispering words he didn’t even know he was thinking at the time and flinching as the boy gripped his wrists tighter. 

“Do you only want me to touch you like this forever? Because I can do that, only because you are still pure.” His voice becoming more breathy in Harrys ear, much like Harrys was but for a completely different reason. Knowing he would have to answer the boy in only a matter of seconds, Harry seriously tried to think of letting any other person touching him like this and the sheer thought made him sick to his stomach. So finally he waited for the boy to lean back and look him in the eye. And once he did he bit his lip and nodded.  
The boy looked so happy in his decision that he smiled, in a way that didn’t look creepy or like he was going to kill Harry. “That’s very good Harry and it’s so easy for it to happen. Only two little things.” The boy whispered, holding up two fingers for Harry to look at. “First thing is that you have to say is ‘Louis is accept your offer’ and then the second thing is that I kiss you, then that’s it.” 

Harry bit his lip liking just how easy it would be. Two simple things and then he would have Louis forever. So taking a deep breath and opening his mouth he finally spoke, “Louis I accept your offer.” His voice still having the breathy quality to it. Then he watched as Louis slowly leaned in, letting go of his wrists and brushing the hair out of his face. The sweetness of the action surprised Harry and Louis obviously noticed, whispering from just above his lips, “First kisses should always be sweet Harry.” Then his lips were on Harrys.  
The press of his lips, barely anything, but the sudden burning feeling that seemed to flow from the place where their lips joined made Harry jump. The heat was rushing through his veins, making everything hurt and the space behind his eyes burn. It wasn’t till everything went black that Harry finally realised what he had exchanged his first kiss for.


	2. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has come back and this time it is to take Harry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very different to the first one and is set a year or so from the first one. Safe to say Harry is different but don't worry he is still very much submissive character when it come to Louis.

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, his whole room was spinning and the burning behind his eyes intensified every second he stayed laying. Forcing himself to sit up, his normally warm room didn’t feel nearly hot enough and he pulled his duvet up around his neck and trudged through the hall. Listening as his mother shouted downstairs and the house creaked, glaring through the floor wishing she would stop. Licking his lips slowly and dropping the duvet outside the bathroom, he stepped in. Feeling the heat left in the air, swirl round him and make it harder to breath; which comforted him. 

Yawning wide and scratching his bare stomach, he forced the water on. Turning it hotter and hotter, it never seemed to be warm enough to seep through his skin and stop the feeling of the cold. Forcing himself to wash quickly. Blinking the soap from his eyes, he looked at the mirror and tipped his head to the side. Smirking widely he could see the darkness in his eyes, one that had deepening for the past year and a half, and showing just how dark he had become on the inside. 

A sudden bang on the door and a loud shout from his mum, had him turning his head to the door and baring his teeth. Shutting off the water and throwing the door open, he walked straight out. Naked and dripping wet, his mum shouting at him as he walked away. 

His door clicked shut behind him, he hadn’t even touched it. A year and a bit had changed him a lot, a first he had been so scared of what he had done. Selling his soul away, for nothing but a kiss. But now he had never been so glad for doing it. 

Before he had had to deal with people teasing him about how small he had been, how scared and shy he acted around anyone. Now people crossed the street to avoid him and wouldn’t meet his eyes, finding them cold and dark. Not even his mother would look him in the eye and he never thought he would be so glad of such a thing. 

Standing looking at his naked body in his mirror he smiled, looking at his long strong limbs that had nothing to do with him. The black ink a stark contrast to his pale skin, but mixing with his dark hair and even darker eyes. Even looking at his own body Harry thought it looked like it belonged to someone else, nothing like his thin and weak body he had been so used to before. 

Gritting his teeth, he still slipped on his school clothes and grunted. Walking from his room and down the stairs, he shouted, “Leaving!” his mum jumping and scrabbling away from his door, when it slammed in her face. Smirking to himself, he felt the cold rays of the sun hitting his face and reminding him nothing would be warm enough until Louis came back for him. All he wanted was for Louis to come and take him home, take him back to where he felt like he belonged. 

Walking to school he watched as people left their houses and crossed the street to keep away from him. But he listened as they spoke about a party that had happened the night before, where Lucy had gone off with some older guy. Not that he could care less. Knowing that it was only a set amount of time before he was leaving and them he could come back and wreak havoc around here. 

The grey stone building came into view, cold and boring. Nothing like the shining black that had covered the walls of hell, radiating heat and light. Licking his lips he heard girls giggling and whispering, talking of a new boy. How he was such a mystery, with his tan skin, caramel coloured hair and his eyes such a dark brown they looked black. The colour of his eyes took Harrys interest and he knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. That he shouldn’t hope that Louis had finally come back for him, taking a deep breath and stepping through the front doors. The smell of fire and ash filling his senses and making his head spin, it had been so long since he had smelt it. But he knew that it did not guarantee that it was Louis. 

He walked towards his locker, people moving and diving to get out of his way, scared of what he could possibly do to them. Not that he would yet. He didn’t have any means of escape. 

Then he saw a group of people standing around his locker. A frown dug its way deep into his face and a growl passed his lips, making the people jump and turn to face him. Fear evident on their faces.   
“Now. Now Harry.” A voice rang out, “We mustn't go growling at people, it’s rude.” The people parting as they had heard the person not only use Harrys name but sass him. 

But the fear passed and confusion showed on their pale faces, when they saw the smile on Harrys lips. Looking quickly between the two they moved away quickly, hoping to see what happened from a distance.   
“What ever you say Louis.” Harry smirked and moved towards Louis.

Licking his lips slowly and leaning against the cool metal of the locker, he watched as Louis took him in. He was taller than him now, but he still felt like Louis could have him pinned in a second. So when Louis grabbed his chin and turned it side to side, he let him, going loose in his grip. 

“You’re all grown up Harry.” he whispered, his eyes going completely black like they had been that night. “But you will still do what ever I tell you, won’t you.” 

Harry nodded even though he knew it wasn’t a question, listening as Louis chuckled softly at him. His fingers loosening the tie round his neck and the heat of his touch making Harry feel warm for the first time in so long. 

Louis leaned in close, “Can’t leave without a bang can we Harry? Best take advantage of a school, full of souls.” he breathed against Harrys ear, “All these souls not ready to go yet.” Moving back and smirking widely, his pointed teeth came into view.

Nodding slowly, Harrys opened his eyes and could hear the gasps of people round him. He could feel the hot burn of the black covering his eyes and the hot pinpricks in his gums as his sharp teeth poked out. Grinning and showing sharp pointed teeth in contrast to his sweet dimples, made a girl scream and start running. Everyone else following her, towards doors and windows that would never open until Louis and Harry got their fill. 

Running round the school Harry laughed, herding groups of people into rooms and ripping them apart. It wasn’t until he and Louis were in a room. Looking at a group of seven people that they decided to make a game of it. Smiling and sitting down on the teachers desk, Louis watched as Harry played. Asking people random questions that if they got right, they got to live for a little while longer. Harry smiled as it came down to the last two, a boy who had beat him up every day and a quiet boy, one so much like his old self. 

“Talk and decide who out of you should die.” Harry muttered, moving away and sitting next to Louis. He whispered softly in his ear, “Can we take the blond with us?” 

Harry watched as Louis studied him quickly, then turned to look at the boy and a smirk slowly worked up his lips. He grabbed the back of Harrys head and pulled him in close, so Harry could smell the blood and fire on his breath, “Yes.” Then pressed his lips roughly against Harrys, forcing them open and for Harry to go completely into his power. 

Once Louis allowed him to stand up and turn towards the two boys, he made a gesture for them to talk. He watched as the blond took a step back, letting the other boy speak first. “We chose him.” his voice showing his arrogance, even though he was making a choice he wasn’t going to like the eventual outcome of. “He isn’t anything, he hasn’t got anything to live for and I do.” His stance showing that he was ready to walk out and not even show the slightest bit of remorse for what he had done. 

Chuckling Harry stepped forward, “Now see, that is where you are wrong.” his finger dragging down the boys cheek, smearing a trail of blood after it. “You are the one who is going to die.” he could hear the boy take in a deep breath and clench his fists, ready to fight back, “But simply because I want you to.” He could tell that this boy would have been a great demon much like himself and Louis, but his attitude towards thinking he was better than everyone else wouldn’t have worked. 

So leaning forward toward the boy, Harry ducked down and clamped his mouth round the boys throat. And ripped it out. Watching as he fell to the ground, gripping at the gaping hole in his neck and coughing on his own blood. Licking his lips and tasting the cool, metallic taste; he smiled at the blond standing shaking in the corner. His eyes focused on the body on the floor, obviously assuming that he was going to end up the same way. 

Wiping off his face with the back of his hand and hearing Louis slip off the desk and take his hand. He looked down at him and smiled, seeing just how proud Louis was of him. “We are going to give you and offer.” he said slowly, trying to remember the exact words Louis had said to him. Taking a deep breath, “We are going to give you an offer to escape. An offer to never have anyone throw you around again. An offer to make you strong and brave.” While he spoke the boys head raised, his eyes widening and the offer obviously being something he was going to take. “Now this part is simple, First all you have to say is ‘Harry I accept your offer’ and second I have to kiss you.” The boys eyes widened in shock, “It’s nothing more than a peck though, don’t worry.”

The boy nodded and walked towards Harry, so reaching a hand out to him and pulling him close to his chest. “Tell me your name love.” he whispered lowly. Taking his hand that had been grasped by Louis and running it down his cheek. 

“Niall.” the boy breathed softly, his body still shaking against Harrys and his eyes staying locked on Harrys.

“We will find you someone like me.” Louis said from Harrys side, “Someone who will be yours and you will be theres. They will look out for you. It’s how it works.” 

Harry nodded and grasped Nialls chin, “So what do you say Niall?” he muttered, like Niall was going to turn down his offer. 

Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Harry I accept your offer.” Then leaning down and connecting their lips Harry pecked him. Pulling back he felt the tug again, pulling him down but this time it wasn’t black or burning. It felt like he was going home. Home with Louis. 

The smell of fire filled his nose and he felt the tug of hands on his hair, pulling him down to connect with lips. Ones he had only felt twice before, but never the less he went completely lax under them.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked slowly through the school, it had been years since he had last walked on the cold earth and he could feel people eyes on him. Wondering who he was and why he was here. Huffing a deep breath out of his nose, he kept walking and saw three boys standing by lockers, where a dark haired boy had his arm wrapped tight round Nialls shoulders. His head was tipped back and he was laughing at what ever Louis was saying. They looked like three boys, a group of boys that had been friends for a while and not a pair of demons and an innocent. 

Licking his lips and strolling up the the boys, watching as a few girls whispered about how stupid he was being. Chuckling softly he draped an arm over louis, his body freezing under him for only a second; before leaning into him and nipping his thigh. Harry let his eyes trail up the boy that had Niall pulled close to him, he was something to look at. All tan skin and dark penetrating eyes, Harry could only imagine what he would look like if they made a deal with him. But then he realised that the boy wouldn’t understand why Louis and Niall were just accepting him being there and his leaning into Louis. Fixing a sweet smile on his face, feeling the pull and twinge of muscles no longer used to this kind of smile. 

“M’names Harry.” He said, watching as the boys eyes narrowed towards him. He could feel the nervousness flowing from the boys skin and the smell of cigarette smoke filling his nose. Crinkling softly, reminding him that there were smells up here that he would have to become accustomed to again. 

Niall rolled his eyes and chuckled, “He’s Zayn.” then lead him off their hands linked and eyes soft. Harry couldn’t help but smile at how happy Niall had become since he had given his soul away. He wasn’t held down anymore. 

Louis grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him, Harry stumbled over his own feet and went wherever Louis dragged him to like he always would. No one but Louis could make him do this. Harry frowned a little as he saw Louis getting closer and closer to the door he had only walked through a few minutes ago. He didn’t want to stand in the much cooler air, making his blood run slower and his skin itch for the warmth of home. Louis kept dragging him, his hand cooler than Harry had ever felt it and a fine layer of sweat was forming between their clutched palms. 

Before he could stop it, Louis had him shoved down onto wet grass and was straddling his hips. Eyes black and teeth sharp, blood trickling from his gums. 

“No. Harry you can’t be here.” Louis growled, blood dripping from his mouth and onto Harrys face. All the while his fingers digging deep into Harrys shoulders and pushing him flat on his back. “You are only meant to make deals.” his words turning into a hiss and his eyes narrowing. 

Harrys whole body went completely loose under him, swallowing deep in his throat and he knew who he was here for. They had made the deal with him when they were only a child, he didn’t even recognise them till he heard their name fall from the lips of the first soul he ever took. He turned his face from Louis, feeling awful for what he had done and he knew from the look in louis eyes, that he wouldn’t be forgiven. 

Opening his mouth, “He made his deal, he knew I would come back one day and tonight I am going to collect." feeling the damp grass brush his lips as he spoke, but kept his eyes locked on the cloud covered building, “He gave his soul for another…I will be kind.” 

He felt Louis hands slam down on his shoulders, spit and blood sprayed across his face and his growling tones force their way through him. “Never once have you been kind since I made you.” His hand forcing Harry to look at him, his nails digging deep into the skin and blood pooling under them. Harry could see the pride in Louis eyes but also the anger that he was going to take Zayn. Harry knew Louis understood he had no choice not to do what he was doing, “That is why we were drawn to him, his soul turning dark.” Shoving his body off of Harrys, he started to move away from him and growled, “Don’t make a mess this time Harry.” 

Harry licked his lips and stayed lying on the wet grass, his thoughts rolling round what tonight would bring and how he knew he wouldn’t tare apart the boys family. Not after the boy had given away his soul for them. 

Time seemed to pass without Harry realising until he could feel the air around him cool and darken. Sighing deeply he pulled himself to his feet, stretching and hearing back crack. He could feel the air crackle at the promise of a new soul being taken and the purity being forced out of it. His lips curled into a deep smirk, his dimples still denting his cheeks, while his teeth moved into sharp points and his eyes blacking out. Harry was aware that people who saw him would think nothing of it, he always enjoyed taking souls on Halloween.

The smell of innocent excitement filled the air as he walked through the streets, watching children run around and scream, his jaw ached remembering his life before. Walking around his old home, his hand clutched tightly in his mothers and whispering unfunny jokes, while they put a few sweets in a little skull shaped bag. He watched the children look up at him with wide innocent eyes, their parents dragging them along and their bags overflowing with sweets. 

His cheek twitched and he followed a little girl up the path to her house, he could remember the last time he was here. Zayn looking up at him with his dark eyes and his sleep ruffled hair, but the redness that lined them showed Harry why his legs had drawn him here. He could still feel the cold shaking hand, touch his fingers and the boys lips open, “Can you help my dad?” was whispered, as soft as a summer breeze. Harry nodded slowly, feeling nothings the boys eyes lit up and the realisation that he would be back for this boy sometime after his eighteenth birthday. He followed the boy into his room, watching the boy show him how to sneak up the stairs without making a noise. 

As they passed a room, with light still streaming under the door, Harry smelt it. He could smell flesh rotting and a soul dying, the stench filled his body and made him gag. Walking into Zayns room he could see pictures of disney characters tacked up and a bed covered in cuddly toys. He followed with his eyes as Zayn pulled himself up onto his bed, before turning to him wide eyed and gentle. “Can you help my dad?” he asked again, his voice shaking a little at the idea that maybe Harry could have lied to him. Harry nodded slowly and moved to sit down on the boys bed, he could feel the darkness that made him slowly leaking out an wrapping its arms round Zayns fragile body. There was no way he was going to be able to leave without getting this boy to sign his soul away. 

“I can help you, but you need to give me something in return.” he watched as Zayns eyes widened and he scooted back on the bed. “It’s nothing bad, for now it’s just a promise. But I will ask for my part after you turn eighteen.” His voice soft and kind, the way he had been taught by Louis. 

Zayn nodded slowly, Harry watched as he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms round Harrys neck. Starting the bond, but Harry knew he still had to get him to utter the words. “Okay. Tell me your name first.” 

Zayn smiled and pointed at the cut out letters above his bed, “Zayn. My name is Zayn.” he said, his voice showing the excitement he obviously felt at telling Harry so. Then a slight frown formed on his brow, “What’s your name Mister?” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to make Harry feel intimidated. 

Nodding slowly, “I’m Harry and I need you to repeat after me, 'Harry I accept your offer’ and then give me a kiss on the cheek.” he says, “Then go straight through to your dad and kiss him on the cheek.” Harry forced a smile onto his face and watched Zayn nod, whisper the words. Lean up on his knees and kiss his cheek before bottling from the room. Sighing loudly, Harry stood and walked from the house. 

Looking at the house now it was the same bar the ivy had now scaled the whole front of the house. Sighing loudly he watched as the girl rang the doorbell and the door opened wide. Zayn was standing there, he laughed softly at the little girl before his eyes trailed up behind her, his eyes locking on Harry. Harry watched as everything fell into place for Zayn and his eyes screwed up. The little girl ran into the house shouting about all the sweeties she had got and Zayn waited for Harry to walk into the house. 

Grasping Harrys wrist he pulled him up the stairs, past the room that used to stink of decay and into a no longer childs room. No more disney and cuddly toys, but dark blue walls and tacked up art. There were so many pictures of Niall, each one darker than the one before and then Zayn sat on his bed. he looked the same he did that night, innocent yet scared of what Harry was going to do to him. Sitting down on the bed and taking a deep breath, “All I want is a kiss Zayn, but first get Niall you’re going to be leaving with him.” 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he could hear Niall walk into the room and he felt lips touch his. Then nothing. 

He walked from the house, with no one seeing him and walked down the path. A slight jump in his step and the feeling of taking another soul. There was no feeling like it, stoping a life from going on and making the world completely different than what it was meant to be, nothing beat that feeling. 

Harry took his time going home, it wasn’t like he had spent enough time up here to actually come to miss the boiling heat, the smell of strong sulphur and the screams of souls. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he looked up and could see the moon peaking out from the clouds; causing shadows to form on his face. Harry could hear the gasp of people walking past, their eyes lingering on his sharp teeth, black eyes and the angles of his face. All of which making him seem like some mystical creature. Grinning widely at a girl who passed, watching her eyes flash with fear and lust, he shook his head and knew he should go. 

Closing his eyes and letting his body fall back, he felt heat wrap its arms round him and jerk him straight down. His back hitting hot stone and a flash of pain run up his back, grumbling he stood up. Dark eyes locked on him and he turned slightly, to see Zayn perched on a seat; Niall comfortably sat in his lap. Blue eyes flashing a small amount of thanks at Harry, but keeping a disappointed face locked on him. 

“We all know you are happy Niall.” Harry muttered with a roll of his eye, “You get to stay with him till one or both of you gets done in.” His eyes narrowed at Zayns sudden clench on Nialls waist and deep growl. 

Growling back, he turned and made his way away from the newly born demon. They were always a little volatile, never knowing what they could do or what their job would be. But they had to adjust quickly or they would be gone and by Louis hand. 

Harry could feel something off with the air, something was telling him to turn back and run. Not something he often felt while back home, so forcing himself to keep walking he slowly neared the room he and Louis shared. The air was eerily quiet and only a flickering light could be seen from just under the door. His hand touched the door, feeling the rough and cold wood and pushing. The door swung open, with nothing to hint at why the air would be cold and still. Louis wasn’t even here or so Harry could tell. 

“Clothes off.” Louis voice suddenly came from behind him, his hand digging into Harrys hip: forcing him properly into the room. Harry went easily, he always would for Louis. 

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Harry slowly pulled it up and over his head. Dark tattoos covering his skin and making the paleness much more exaggerated than it truly was. Letting out a soft breath of air, he let the soft shirt slip from his fingers and fall to the floor with a gentle noise. Letting his eyes trail back up to lock on Louis he watched as the boy sat down, completely naked and resting his elbows on his knees; raising his eyebrow expecting Harry to continue. Swallowing loudly his hands moving steadily to push the button of his jeans out, but unable to stop himself Harry grazed his fingers against his twitching member. 

Harry dropped his fingers down by his sides, when a vicious growl left Louis lips and his eyes locked quickly on the floor. Standing stock still Harry waited till he heard Louis huff out a small breath, which was a sign for him to start again. Sucking in a lung full of cool air, Harry forced the button out and his jeans started to slip down his hips. He knew he had to take his time from now on, it was how Louis liked it, slipping his fingers into the sides of his jeans. The slow glide of the soft denim rubbed down his thighs, making him let out a small breath of air and Louis make a happy noise. His lips quirked up slightly, liking that he was making Louis happy. 

When his jeans finally touched the floor and he slipped his feet out of them, tripping over a little. Making Louis bark a laugh at him, with the smallest amount of fondness shining in his eyes. 

Standing in front of Louis, his fingers hooked in his briefs and a soft tip of his head. Harry knew that this same look would make anyone think he was the sweetest most innocent thing, but instead Louis simply shook his head and stood up. His body shaking slightly as he stood and walked towards Harry, his half hard cock bobbing between his thighs. Licking his lips slowly, taking in Louis body and moving backwards. His hand grazed the soft fabric that covered the bed, he pushed himself up and sat down. 

Louis twirled his finger, directing Harry to lay flat on his back and walked round the bed; his eyes never leaving Harrys body. A soft thump came from the area next to Harrys hip and he forced his eyes to stay locked on the ceiling, not giving into the feeling of looking at Louis. Even when he felt the bed shift and Louis clamber up. Not when he felt his fingers drag their way up his legs, digging in lightly whenever they reached his hips. Forcing his breath to stay steady and to keep his hands clenched at his sides, he felt the warm breath of Louis mouth hovering over his nipple and barest touch of his wet tongue. 

Arching his back as Louis wrapped his lips tightly round his nipple, the sharp teeth digging in slightly and piercing through the sensitive skin. Harry was aware of the loud groaning noises he was making and he could hear a noise that he just couldn’t pin point. Frowning slightly he forced his head up slightly. Shaking his head and blinking a few times, before his head fell back sharply and a moan ringing round the room. Bouncing off walls and getting louder. 

Harry just couldn’t get the picture out of his head, the soft wet noises still filling his senses and the realisation that Louis had two of his own fingers buried inside of himself. Slowly slipping them in and out, twisting them every so often. 

Harry was so lost in listening to Louis, pushing his fingers he barely registered Louis throwing his leg over his hips and sitting down on his stomach. Till he was leaning forward and whispering “Remember the first time I sat on you like this?” his voice heavy with lust and control. “Remember how small and innocent you were Harry? I miss it sometimes.” Harry watched as Louis leant back and placed his hands down on his chest. Louis blunt nails digging into his skin and he dragged his eyes over Harrys body, making a Harry blush and look away sheepishly. “Hands on the bed Harry, you don’t get to touch. Not tonight.” his voice hard and not giving anyway. 

Harry nodded slowly and felt Louis shuffle back, his fingers grabbing the top of his briefs. Pulling them down Harrys legs, his lips brushing his thighs as he dropped them off the side of the bed. Smirking to himself Louis slowly moved up the bed, raising up onto his knees and smearing lube down Harrys cock. Making his gasp and shudder, while trying not to reach out and pull Louis down onto him. But never the less he watched Louis slowly press the head against himself, Louis eyes closing slightly as it slowly slipped in and freezing. Harry watched as Louis sank down, slowly and steadily; his mouth wide open as he drank in mouthfuls of air. 

Harry sighed as Louis sat, wiggling slightly and letting his sharp nails poke out. Harry hissed as the nails dug in, not enough for blood to be drawn but enough for it to be on the wrong side of painful. 

Louis finally started to moved and Harry couldn’t stop the huff of relief from happening, even if it did earn him a glare from Louis. It wasn’t until Louis was moving quickly on top him that he realised that Louis was moving in a way that would get him off much quicker than it would Harry. But he didn’t ale a noise of protest. Louis moved a hand from Harrys chest, dragging it slowly down his own chest and twisting a nipple between his fingers. His head fell back, moans filling the room and all harry could do was watch. Watch as Louis dragged his cock in and out of himself, while his hands moved across his body touching places Harry knew drove him wild. Making him force himself down harder against Harrys cock. 

Licking his lips Harry dug his fingers deeper into the soft covers, watching as Louis wrapped his delicate hand round his own member and jerked it hard and rough. Not even stopping when Harrys could see it becoming painful for him and that was when he slammed his hands down on Harrys chest. Face tucked down towards his own chest and body spasming around Harry. 

Harry stared at Louis, his cock twitching with the tremors of orgasm still running through his muscles and he smiled. Staying still until Louis tipped over, laying on his side and smirked at him. “Not tonight.” patting a hand on Harrys stomach.


End file.
